Fangirl Riot!
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: It's just one of those stories when some of us authors go rade the Autobot base to meet our heros! Starring Me, SJSGirl, Freezing Enferno, Minimus Prime and last but by no means least Mayday200!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Well this is just a random fic featuring me and some of my fellow writers when we go cause pain and misery to the Autobots and Decepticons alike!**

**To make it clear Bee, Jazz and Soph are Optimus' kids... Ironhide is Sides and Sunnys father in this so you dont get comfoddled!**

**Anyways I don't own Transformers anything to do with Transformers, One Perfection, any of the authors or their stories but I do luckily own Soph!**

**Enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day at N.E.S.T base well apart from the fact that there was no humans to be seen, everyone was in the rec. room chilling including Prowl, Bumblebee wasn't talking even though his voice was fixed and Jazz, Sophinal Prime, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were content not to kill eachother while they played calmly on the X-box... wait that's so not normal!

Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus were chatting away sat on the bot sofa while Bumblebee was watching the twins play their game with interest, Sam and Mikaela were at school and weren't due back to base for another few days so the scout had taken a well deserved break and returned to base without them.

Lennox and Epps were leading a week's training course in Africa with all the other humans and they were in the process of being assigned a new liaison apparently by the name of Galloway so the nine were left to their own devices.

Jazz and Sides had asked if they could have a high grade party but the idea was quickly forgotten with a few wrenches to the helm much to their distaste so here they were.

"Ta easy!" The twins finally exclaimed and chucked the controllers down before crashing to the floor and looking up at the bots who were staring down at them.

"Then play another game" Ironhide suggested not letting on the fact that he had tried and failed at the game many a time and couldn't work out how they did it.

"We ain' go' anymore Sam 'nd Epps stole a load 'nd Lennox banned da rest as they was ta violen' fo' Bella" they all moaned in synch still lying down.

"Why do I always feel like I'm in charge of a nursery as well as an army?" Prime complained jokingly as Prowl laughed at his misery.

"Because Prime three of them happen to be your own sparklings so are your responsibility" the medic pointed out still chuckling while the three siblings on the floor looked put out.

Optimus folded his servos "You only say that because Jolt and Preceptor actually behave"

"Hang on! Our we forgetting that the other two are mine and are the terror twins!" Ironhide joined in their playful bickering.

Jazz shared a look with Soph as they rolled over onto their fronts and crossed their pedes, swinging them in the air all in synch with eachother, motioning for their little brother who was taller than them to join them, while Sides and Sunny sat up and glared at their creator.

Bee rolled over so he was with them in front of the still bickering adults and their conversation was growing more and more revealing to a point where the Pontiac twins weren't happy "Woah dad if ya wan' us ta tell stories 'bou' ya carry on jus' remembe' we has plenty of blackmail" at that Optimus shut up knowing his TICs/sparklings would follow through with their threats.

Ratchet, Prowl and Ironhide laughed at their leaders predicament and the fact his sparklings could control him with blackmail, Optimus was about to retaliate when a large thud echoed through the base bringing an abrupt silence to the room.

They all looked at eachother and then resisted the urge to face palm when Soph started counting how many of them were there to see who was missing, when she discovered they were all there she frowned.

"Should we go investigate?" Bumblebee piped up from his place next to Jazz.

Everyone nodded but before they could 2 Decepticons scrambled into the room before slamming the door behind them, panting they both slid to the floor in what seemed relief.

The bots froze at the sight of a panicked Megatron and Starscream, Optimus loomed over the two cons as the others surrounded them "What do you to two think you're doing here?" Megatron stood up while pulling the seeker up with him.

"Our base was invaded and we had nowhere to go so we left the others to offline and came to hide here but I think they've followed us... with yours in tow" Megatron explained while the Autobots exchanged looks.

Optimus was about to reply when running footsteps echoed around base, the cons flew up into the rafters as the Autobots still very confused about what in the hell was happening so Ironhide stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

But as he had opened it the door flew open and the force of it threw the weapon specialist to the floor as the bots were surrounded by hoards of screaming Fangirls.

Ironhide was quickly up on his feet threatening them with his guns which made the situation worse as they quickly climbed up his armour seeing as they knew the "no harming humans rule" and that he would stick to it, the old bot freaking out took off running with his many followers in hot pursuit.

While the black mech was suffering, Ratchet was attacked by millions of foam wrenches as the fans yelled some of his many catchphrases "I needed that!" was the most popular, Ratchet too pegged it from the room as the wrenches followed.

Megatron and Screamers girls were building a pyramid to get to the rafters and were quickly gaining on them, Megatron seeing this grabbed his lovable SIC and threw him down for them, the seeker screeched as he fell and as soon as he hit the floor he was smothered by fan girls.

The war lord laughed, but his laughter was short lived as the rabid Fangirls launched themselves at him knocking him off the rafter in shock.

Once he regained some sense Megatron took off running, through a wall as they chased after him.

Bumblebee was suffering the same fate as Starscream but had backed into a corner... the worst thing to do as they clambered up him and seemed to be stealing his armour which Optimus would have found rather amusing as he surveyed the problem if he wasn't surrounded as well.

The Prime looked around for any of the twins but they must have run out also while Prowl was glitched on the floor with a his girls around him but one in particular was writing something on his armour with neon pink spray paint, he turned back to all the giggling screaming Fangirls in front of him "Um... hello" that he wished he hadn't done that as the girls burst out in another chorus of screams "Okay... can I ask why your here and assaulting everyone?"

One girl stepped forward to explain so Optimus leant down slightly but was still wary "We're your Fangirls so we finally tracked your base down and the con ones did as well and so we came to make sure you guys were okay after Mission city" she explained.

Optimus looked confused but was distracted as the girl who had the spray paint, ran over and sprayed his leg with her own tag when she was finished she ran off again giggling insanely.

Prime looked down at the neon yellow tag on his once blue leg which now said "Property of Freezing Enferno touch and perish bitches" automatically the girls took a step back from Prime "Yes... so I'm going to locate the rest of my team and I guess you could join me" the girls moved at the way so the Prime could move.

Optimus surveyed the rec. room Starscream was covered by girls, Bumblebee was still stuck against the wall with one girl now sat on his helm and Prowl was out cold with his fans snapping pictures but the insane one was nowhere to be seen.

Heading down the corridor Prime turned around to see the girls take a ridiculous amount of pictures, shrugging he carried on but heard shots from the shooting range fearing that Ironhide had millions of live targets he headed in but found that the mech was calmly albeit twitching slightly as one girl was sat on his shoulder as he hit the targets and each time he did cheers erupted.

Seeing as he wasn't passed out or shooting anyone Optimus left him to it and headed to medbay where he had a sneaky suspicion that Ratchet would be hiding.

Walking in again he was greeted by Fangirls silently sat on a berth watching the medic intently as he was polishing his wrenches Ratchet turned when the Prime walked in and turned to him "Alright Prime" the two looked round when the flashing lights started up.

Ignoring it they turned back "This is when I wish Redalert was here" Prime vented and Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"Yes his paranoia would be useful but they seem happy to watch me work in here but I recon they want me to wrench someone" with that all the fans perked up even Optimus's looked up hopefully.

"I think I can solve that" with that he commed a certain bot but before he got there Ratchet noticed Optimus's interesting paint job but only smirked as the flame bot glared at him.

With that med bay door opened and the poor unsuspecting bot appeared "Ya wanted me Prime nice spray paint by the way" at that a wrench connected with his helm and knocked him to the floor.

The girls cheered and screamed which Ratchet seemed rather pleased with while Sideswipe glared at the pair "Is that what ya wanted me for! Primus!" the warrior got up and sulked off, Optimus took his leave and headed to find the four twins.

Following Sideswipe from a respectable distance he watched the silver bot wheel into the shared room.

Why they had knocked a load of walls down amused him.

Basically Jazz and Soph had been sharing a berth room but when the other twins and Prowl arrived no one wanted to be separate so they had knocked through the walls to where the others would have stayed and put in three separate rooms going off the main one so that they could all stay together so now they had a luxury crib as they called it.

Knocking Prime walked in and stared at the sight.

Jazz and Sunny were playing another video game, from their secret stash, on one of their giant TV's because you know ones never enough, with their fans shouting them on while Soph and Sides were cuddled up on the sofa with their ones around them listening to stories about Cybertron and the other bots as one girl was on Soph's shoulder and another was on Sides.

The girls on their shoulders were talking together when the one Sophs pulled out some make shift swords as the one on Sides made wheels come out the bottom of her trainers much to the pairs amusement.

Soph turned round when she heard Optimus came in "Alrigh' creato'?" All the Fangirls froze and looked at the great creator of the awesome silver twins and before anyone knew it they broke into more screams and the cameras appeared from literally nowhere.

Seizing the opportunity the Pontiacs both got up and stood next to their creator which the girls loved, it was only when Jazz stood up that Optimus noticed the paint on his... aft.

"Jazz what's with the paint?" Jazz looked round at his aft and studied it before grinning at Optimus'.

"Well a' leas' mine awesome. Cinema has a sexy aft! summons meh up ah though'" Soph smirked at Optimus face at that comment before letting her fan hop back up on her shoulder.

Soph looked at the girl then back at the Prime "Can we keep 'em?" Soph and Jazz laughed when the girl whooped at that.

"No!"

"Why not?" Sides and Sunny joined in whining at the Prime.

Optimus really hadn't expected them to want to keep these frankly annoying humans at the base but then they're twins they had all been dropped on their helms at least once in their lives... not that he and Ironhide would admit to it... "Because there's no room for them and Ratchet and Ironhide will squish them at some point and don't even get me started on Prowl. I am going to sort out a way to get them away from base" he rambled on when he had finished he left them in silence which he should realise is a bad thing.

The twins shared a look between themselves and then at the two girls who smirked evilly at the four.

Optimus headed to his office Fangirls like faithful dogs at his pedes, once his entered inside and sat down he forgot about them when he got a phone call from a certain director

"Hello?"

"Optimus just the Prime I was hoping to talk to!"

The Prime inwardly groaned at the voice of Michael Bay "Well the only other one is Soph and she wouldn't talk to you..." he rolled his optics

"Ahh don't be like that I know your brother and first lieutenant died slightly but it was all part of the script!"

"The twins aren't even my first lieutenants they're my thirds in command and head of special ops. It took us days to bring Megatron back and months to get Jazz and Soph back seeing as when their bond broke she was put into stasis until he could be saved so she's on the war path for you"

"Ahh... well it won't happen this time besides Jazz isn't in it or that tight ass Prowl dude nor is that Sunflower guy... how do you feel about dying?"

At that Prime slammed the phone down on him without answering him, venting he looked at the girls who were looked back with concern "Who was that?" one asked.

"Michael Bay" and with that outcry arose from them and Optimus gained a very evil idea which could make his brother proud.

An hour later

All the bots excluding all four twins and Bee who was searching for a missing piece of his armour, Megatron had reappeared and Starscream was stood shaking next to him while Barricade and Soundwave had joined the group and were admiring Prowls pink spray paint which stated that "Prowl is to sexy for you bitches!"

The Autobot police bot slumped his shoulders and let his wings droop as everyone laughed at him "Any way Prime what did you do with all the Fangirls?" Prowl shot the medic a grateful look before they turned to the Prime.

"Well you know our friends over at Paramount, Hasbro and Universal studies" everyone growled at that "Exactly so I sent them some fans of their work over to talk to them on how to improve it" he explained while all of them laughed.

At that point Bumblebee arrived still having not found his missing antenna "Nice one Prime" Ironhide exclaimed as Prowl looked around

"Yes but do you know where any of the twins are?" at that statement everyone looked around worried even the decepticons knew that they were bad news because before the truce in battle they were a nightmare.

Optimus shook his helm "Not since I was in your room" but before they could start looking the sound of laughter drifted round to their audios, groaning the bots and cons alike headed round in search of the young bots.

They rounded a bend and where very nearly taken out as a Pontiac and Corvette sped near them but the cars spun out at the last minute and sped back off neck a neck in what seemed to be a race.

As they crossed the line Sunstreaker and Jazz were there watching.

But to the surprise of the bots and cons the pair didn't transform right away and they found out why, as their front doors swung open and two girls hopped out of Soph and patted her hood so she transformed while another 3 jumped from Sides.

What annoyed Bee was that one of them was handed a piece of yellow metal, which he realised was his, by Jazz as one of the others hugged the stingray before stepping away so Sideswipe could transform.

In total five girls were with the four bots and Optimus groaned when he saw the crazy one who had written on the three bots was among them, the group looked up at the noise and froze when they saw everyone.

The girls jumping into hands and up onto shoulders to save the twins from almost certain destruction for having hid them from Optimus when they were clearing the base "Um... hi" Jazz offered weakly and dodged a flying a wrench.

"Wait wait wait before ya bea' us at leas' mee' 'em" Soph jumped in front of Jazz and swatted random servos away from grabbing the girls.

"Fine one chance to change my mind Sophinal Prime" Optimus stated while Soph pouted.

"She hates her name why would you call her it... why did I give you a stupid name?" the girl on Soph's shoulder pondered on that thought.

"Yeah this is Jazz's lil ninja 'nd in a bizarre way she's meh creator cause 'er weird brain made meh!" Soph exclaimed pretty pleased about it.

Jazz bounded forward "'nd what's more she's the biggest Jazz 'nd Soph fangirl!" apparently that was a good thing Ratchet did make a mental note to scan her later just to make sure she wasn't mentally under stable for loving the two dumbafts of the group "And this one's Prowlers biggest fan Freezing Enferno!"

Said girl jumped around on Jazz's helm from one side to another before swinging on his audio horn "Prowls sexy! I need Mirage and Tracks then we can have ONE PERFECTION!"

Everyone took a step away from her after realising she was the crazy one "Why did you keep the crazy one? Who else is in one perfection?" Ironhide asked

"One perfection is an epic music band consisting of Prowlie, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Tracks and Mirage!" FE (Freezing enferno) exclaimed while JLN (Jazz's lil ninja) laughed at her nonsense.

"Anyway..." Sides jumped forward with another two girls one was hugging Bees antenna "This one is SJSGirl and she's Bumblebees fan" she waved while gripping the yellow metal and giggled as Bee glared at her.

"Here Bee you can have it back now... I don't want to have to end up following all the rules I've written... although they would be fun but slightly stupid" she went deep into thought after giving Bee his armour back.

"And this one's Mayday200 she our greatest fan!" Sides and Sunny yelled in synch making the kid laugh while JLN, FE and SJS all face palmed at that "trouble is sure to follow!" they exclaimed.

Sunny stepped forward with his the last girl "Lastly but no means least this is Minimus Prime and she's your fan Hide" Hide looked at her and recognised her from earlier in the shooting range when she was sat on his shoulder.

Everyone looked hopefully at Prime even Bee, Prowl and Hide were looking at him while Ratchet and the cons were sulking seeing as the twins hadn't rescued any of their fans, Soph caught their glares and shrugged like usual.

Prime vented seeing as the twins would probably keep them hidden somewhere on base and the kids would reappear on base often if they were sent away "Fine" everyone cheered while the girls hugged their respective bot/s "But... if any trouble is caused I may reconsider" with that the two brothers walked off leaving their teams with the kids who were now on other bots' shoulders.

"So" everyone looked at MD who was smirking on Sides' shoulder "What should we do first?" JLN caught on quickly and smirked at Soph who realised what was going on

"Hey mechs do ya thin' ya can be bea'en by frozen turkeys?"

**I don't own the Frozen turkey thing thats StoletheSpider and SJSGirl things!**

**Authors featured please don't kill me *covers in corner* if you want to see yourselves in more random adventures let me know!**

**Till all are one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! I'm sorry please dont kill me *hides behind dog* I'm alive and has had majour writers block with everything lately! I'm sorry that it's really bad but if anyone has any ideas for future adventures it would be appreciated!**

** I don't own nothing except Soph and my awesome purple hair! Credit goes to LittleEnglishLass for the board idea thing!**

**No guinea pigs were harmed in the making of this fic :D Onwards for insanity**

The five girls hid up on a ledge above the rec. room, silently waiting for a safe time to get back down again, hearing a clink above them all five looked up to see Sophs' helm peeking out from the air vent.

She put a clawed figure to her lips and quickly disappeared again as Ironhide came storming into the room "Sophinal Prime get your aft out here!" he roared, the girls could clearly see the dents in his chasis from the frozen turkeys.

Hiding their laughter at the memory of Ironhide finally falling over on top of Bumblebee, who had fallen earlier making the scout squeak at the sudden weight, after being hit by a volley of turkeys "Request denied" floated down from the air vents causing Ironhide to spin around to locate the vent.

Luckily for Soph the vent she was in, was hidden by the ledge, Hide stormed out of the room after not finding the ninja to yell elsewhere and hopefully get Soundwave, who was still on base, to send Ravage up and track her down.

"Well that went well!" Jazz's lil ninja exclaimed when the coast was clear and high fived the others, Freezing enferno just cackled insanely which freaked the others out but Ninja just turned a blind eye to it, Minimus Prime got out her camera to look at the pictures with SJSGirl of which they had taken of said bots failing while Mayday sat there pondering on some thought with a evil look on her face.

"Hey hey guys" they looked up and saw a visor appear "Come on le's roll" with that they moved out the way as the ninja bot shuffled out of the vent before flipping to the floor.

Soph turned round and offered up her hands for the girls to slide down on to her shoulders, she let them settle Ninja taking point on her helm before she turned and ran out of the room when she heard bots and cons coming.

Sprinting down the corridor she skidded to a halt, thumping in the pass code to the door before sliding in to her shared room, Jazz, Prowl and the twins were already inside and looked up surprised when the fech arrived back so... early "Wow though' ya woul' 'ave been in medbay with da way Hide was stormin' around 'ere" Jazz slurred from where he was leant against Prowl on the sofa.

Soph just shot her twin a look as she bent down to let the girls jump down to sit on the human sofas the Corvette twins had stolen much to Epps and Lennox's annoyance.

"Yeh thanks fo' tryin' ta save meh" she said to them all sarcastically as she shoved Sides over so she could sit down.

Sides flicked at his mates audio horn making her cringe at the contact, she slapped him back making him retaliate which in turn made her come back at him and before the humans knew it the pair were wrestling around the floor.

Ninja sighed and looked at the others "Remind me why I created her" the other humans laughed as well as Jazz but Soph hearing this looked up as she sat on top of the other silver bot affectively squishing him

"Ah feel slightly rejected righ' now" she squealed as she was tipped on to the floor when Sideswipe eventually managed to free himself.

He sat back up mock gasping "How are ya so heavy?" Soph smashed him over the helm grinning before diving back on to the sofa.

"Anyways what's our next evil plan" MD looked up from the note pad she had been writing in.

The other more sane humans and bots shrugged while Enferno cackled evil to add effect to what had been said.

Jazz looked across at his mate "Ah feel sorry fo' ya havin' 'er as ya fan" the other bots nodded as Prowl sighed.

"Anyway the attack level board is a bit boring" Prime looked up from her place next to SJ who agreed with her.

While the three more unusual humans grinned "I has the perfect fic for that" Ninja declared as MD made her laptop appear from nowhere, logging on Ninja found the one she was on about before showing everyone else including the interested bots "Here "The DO's, DONT'S and General Rules of Living With Giant Robots!" there's one where she changed the attack board... hummm... here this one"

Ninja waited silently as she watched them all read it

"Naturally" SJ replied

"Possible" The bots spoke

"Could do" Prime agreed

"Haha Lol" Enferno fell over the back of the sofa laughing

"Indeed" MD shot Ninja a creepy look

Everyone all in synch looked over to the police bot "Okay I know the drill I do not know what you are up to and will pretend to interrogate you afterwards but you will all come up with some amazing and quite frankly ridiculous alibi that I have to believe" Prowl sighed making all four twins chuckle at him.

"So we on?" Enferno asked appearing from behind the sofa, Soph looked at the others and nodded "Le's roll!" Soph and Ninja announced, they both paused and looked at eachother.

"What" Soph glared at the fangirl "Oh so now that I'm here I'm not allowed to say it?!" Soph nodded and smirked.

"Come on beat eachother later" Sunny said as they started to sneak out, glaring once more the pair followed.

~Random liney thingy cause my computer is being stupid~

"So we sneak in there change the writing while you four stand guard got it?" Prime said as Enferno and Ninja were in the process of sneaking into the room through the hole in the wall that MD had cut using a laser pen which she took... out of her bag...

"Go' et" Jazz mock saluted at her making SJ glare up at him.

Turning around after hearing insane giggling she walked through Prime followed close behind and walked into her as she stopped "What the hell?" she asked.

"I swear she wasn't here before?" SJ pointed out making Prime look over to where the other three were at the board laughing with another human, walking over they went to investigate.

"I know how Prime and Ratchet feel being in charge of a load of weirdos" SJ commented dryly as Prime grunted in agreement "I hate being sane...ish"

Standing in front of the others they looked at the new girl who was holding her pet guinea pig... wait what?

"A guinea pig?"

"Yeah his names Mr. Snickerdoodle he's all squishy and warm and fluffy..." the girl went off on a ramble that would make Bluestreak proud.

SJ and Prime looked over at the other three for an explanation "Oh yeh this is LittleEnglishLass and she's already beat us to it" MD explained gesturing to the board.

Instead of saying:

**GREEN;** _No threat_

**BLUE;** _Suspected threat_

**AMBER;** _Significant threat_

**RED;** _Imminent attack_

**Black; **_Yeah your all screwed_

Said board now stated:

**Jazz level; **_Chill dudes, nothin's going on._

**Red Alert level;** _H-Huh? Did you hear that?_

**Sam level;** _OMG! THEY'RE COMING! WE'RE GONNA DIE_!

**Optimus level;** _Pfftt! Bitch, bring it._

**Brofist level; **_PRIME!_

The pair looked at eachother and back out the board before laughing "That is classic!" they both exclaimed.

Lass finished her rant and came back to earth "So can I have Prime seeing as he's so damn sexy" she asked while Mr. Snickerdoodle had jumped on to Ninja's head and was happily watching the world.

"Yeah Prowlers still mine though" Enferno growled before laughing at the black fluff ball which had made a nest out of the girls purple hair.

Suddenly everyone froze at the sound of the wheels and Sideswipe appeared "Quick Hides comin'... Nice work... hey who's the new chick?" he was cut off by Sunny smacking him on the helm "I mean come on" with that they scampered away down the corridor as Ironhide appeared in the room.

"What the... Oh come on!" he yelled as yellow paint tipped on to his helm "SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"

The twins looked at eachother "Why do we always get the blame?" they looked at MD who had thrown her shoe at them "Cause you normally are the ones responsible... plus you actually just set that up" they grinned at her before picking her up and following the others back to their room.

"Yeah ya guys are gonna be da death of us" Jazz commented as they slid back into their room finding Prowl was in the same spot as they had left.

"Meh wha' ya gonna do we're gonna die of our stupidity ah class this as stupidity" Soph announced cheerily as she stole her lazy boy chair back from Sunstreaker.

"Death by stupidity!" Enferno, Ninja, Lass and MD shouted bring Ironhide to their room, the door slide open to reveal the yellow and black mech who had his cannons out.

"Sides... Soph there ya are get back here femme!" he forgot about the twins and chased after the ninja who he'd been looking for anyway.

Jazz and Ninja shared a look before shouting after the weapon specialist "She's a fech!"

The group could here Sophs' protested fading as she ran for the annoyed mech "Oh come on ah didn' turn ya yellow ah jus' gave ya a den'! Ya no ya meh favourite Hide... Nope okay ahm runnin'!"

SJ looked round the group "Who said we would die of our own stupidity... cause I think they might be very very very smart people"

Everyone agreed and sat back to listen to Ironhide shouting at the still running ninja.

**Man that was bad! Anyway any ideas would be great as I has none! Reviews welcome! Freezing Enferno I fear for what your goin to say! Have a nice sleep! XD**

**Peace out peeps!**


End file.
